When two hearts become one
by TeddyBearLove501
Summary: Caroline, while grieving for the loss of her best friend and forgetting her broken heart ends up leaving the college life to spend time back home. Unknown to the dangers waiting for her, she turns to someone unexpected hoping they can fix her broken heart.


_**Two Hearts Become One**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Mending a broken Heart**

**Caroline:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Life couldn't get any worse. My best friend is dead and the other one killed Jesse, the guy at this school that actually liked me. I shouldn't care since I'm with Tyler, but still Jesse was a great guy. The college life seems to be even more stressful for a teenage vampire. Looking around all I see is an empty room I was supposed to share with my two best friends. It's lonely not having anyone to talk to, god I miss my mom. I miss Mystic Falls, some days I wish I could escape the college life and go home._

Coming to a stop I placed the pencil on top of my small pink diary. That diary meant everything to me, it held things that not even Bonnie or Elena knew. With a sigh I looked out the window, I watched as all the orange and brown leaves slowly fall. I stood up and stretched before I went over to the unused bed on the other side of the room. Rubbing my hand across the mattress I smiled sadly while tears fight to escape.

"We were all supposed to go to college together Bonnie." I said in a strained whisper.

I fought the urge to cry, but instead I swallowed the huge lump that was in my throat. Choking back the tears I went to the closet and began to pull out bags.

_I have to get out of here. There is so much that was supposed to happen. There was so many memories that we were going to be make. All of it gone and I couldn't do anything to bring the possibilities back._

Hastily I began to shove clothes in one of the bags and didn't stop until I couldn't put anymore in it. Closing it, I sat on it and quickly zipped it up before I threw an empty back on the bed. Not wasting anytime I began to go back and forth from the mini bar, filling the bag with food, blood, more food and of course more blood bags. The last bag was used to hold all my valuables, including my little pink diary. Quickly I put my hair up in a high pony and began to gather my bags before I headed for the door.

The moment I wrenched it open there stood Aaron Whitmore with his hand up in mid-air as if I opened the door when he was about to knock. Aaron Whitmore basically owned the school since his parents died. Well that's at least what Elena told me before she stopped coming school to fix her relationship with Damon.

Biting his lip he asks, "Uh, hey Caroline. Have you seen Jesse around lately? He hasn't come back to the dorm in a while and I'm starting to worry."

Pain stabbed me in my chest; Aaron was Jesse's friend and room. I couldn't just tell him that Elena had killed Jesse. If I did, I would have to compel him to forget, so what's the point in that?

Looking him in the eyes I began to say, "Aaron, listen to me. Jesse is gone, you're upset. Even though he is no longer here you accept his decision. He is never coming back, do you understand?

In a daze he replies "Yes."

A tear escapes the corner of my eye, "Good, now continue with your day and forget you ever talked to me."

He walks away slowly while shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. I hurried and shut the door and began to run downstairs. I end up bumping into someone and it caused me to drop my bags.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I growled and looked at the person. A chill went down my spine, it was Dr. Wes.

"Is that anyway to talk to a teacher of yours?" His tone caused me to move down a couple of steps.

Looking away I said "Sorry."

I see him look down at my bags and smirk while shaking his head.

"What?"

"Quitting just like Mrs. Gilbert I see."

I frowned, "Elena had a reason to stop coming."

He looks at me again, "What would that reason be exactly?"

I stuck my chin up, "She was having family trouble, so she decided to take a break and go work it out."

He smirked again, "Why are you leaving? Are you coming back?"

Putting a strand of my hair behind my ear I say, "I was feeling homesick, so I was going to back and visit. Yes I will be coming back ."

"Come on Caroline, what are you running from?" He says while giving me a look.

I stiffened slightly, _does he know? Impossible! Then again he could, he is the man that turned Jesse into a vampire._

Confidently I looked him in the eye and said, "Nothing, I have nothing to be scared of."

He moves down to right beside me, and began to whisper into my ear," There are people studying your kind like you're an animal and you aren't scared that you could be next?"

Behind my back he began to raise a syringe high, ready to inject me with vervain. Before he could someone grabs his hand and crushes it in one swift movement. Screaming in pain he drops the syringe.

Turning around I see Klaus still holding 's hand still, "Klaus! What are you doing?" I began to look around to make sure no one else was near to see this.

He gives me his big grin, "Well hello to you too love. This man was about to inject you with vervain." He twisted 's hand more.

I looked down and saw the syringe, "Oh."

Klaus head butts him, causing him to go unconscious. He then throws the doc over his shoulder and stomps on the syringe, crushing it. He goes to the door and looks at me over his unoccupied shoulder while giving me a smile.

While opening the door he says, "Are you coming love?"

_What is he doing here? I thought him and his siblings split up when he left for New Orleans. _ I watched him carefully, _Should I trust him? He wants to kill Tyler. _I think I had zoned him out, because I took noticed to the two people kissing outside the door. I hadn't realized Klaus was in front of me holding my face in his hands. _What was he doing here with her!? _

**Klaus:**

Looking over at her I noticed she had spaced out, dropping the pathetic excuse of a doctor.

I went over to her, "Caroline? Caroline what's wrong?" I cupped her face between my hands.

Looking into her blue eyes I could tell that she had been crying, and she was on the verge of tears. I watched as the tears slowly escaped from the corner of her eyes.

"Caroline," I whispered

Suddenly she snaps back to reality and breaks down. She falls to her knees, but I never let her go.

"Love, what is the matter?" I began to get frustrated. "Tell me!"

She was choking on sobs, but managed to say, "Tyler!"

I stiffened; _Of course she would be worried about that pathetic mutt! _Now that I thought about it, _didn't I see him on the way here with Hayley? They were walking hand in hand. _Realization finally kicks in, _that boy was cheating on Caroline! _

Rubbing her back I asked again, "Caroline, are you alright?"

She wraps her arms around my waist and placed her face in the crook of my neck.

"When you opened the door I saw him with that bitch Hayley." She began to shake.

I began to rub the back of her head and recited soothing words. I tried to calm her down, but she couldn't stop shaking.

"It's alright love, you still have me. You always have, and you always will." I said before kissing her on the forehead.

She quickly pulls away and looks up at me with reddened eyes and a distraught look, "How can it be alright?! Tyler has been cheating on me. I have been so clueless not to notice how distant he has become."

She starts to go to her bags, before I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. She started to push me away, but she quickly stopped. Bringing my hands up I cupped her face, as she grips my shirt and pulls me closer. My body started to heat up; my Caroline always made me feel warm.

A strangled choke comes from behind me, Caroline jerks her head to the side. She never once let go of me.

"Tyler." She whispered softly.

I turned while pulling her close to my chest; I growled at the sight of him. Hayley was glued to his side, _how could he do this to Caroline? She should be cared for, not thrown away like some old toy._

"Tyler, Hayley! I didn't see you there." I glared at them which caused Hayley to hide behind him while he continued to stand tall. _Like he is stronger than me? Ha!_

"Klaus, may I speak to Caroline? Alone." I could hear in his voice that he was getting angry.

I looked at Caroline, she was holding onto me as if her life depended on it. She was hiding her face in my chest.

I looked back at Tyler, "I think you've done enough."

He growls, "I will not ask again Klaus."

I let out a loud laugh, _oh! How does he think he can stand up to me? He is a pup compared to someone who is a hybrid! _

"What's why do you have a temper Tyler? Aren't we all friends here? I watched as his eyes started to glow.

"Let go of my girlfriend now!" He roared

Caroline finally looked at him, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore Tyler!"

"What? Why?! Come on Care let's talk about this.' Tyler tried so hard to sound distraught, but he failed.

I was busy watching Hayley closely the entire time, her face fell. Of course she was upset, she wanted Tyler.

Caroline let out a loud growl, "No! There isn't anything to be said! I saw you outside kissing her." She pointed at Hayley.

Tyler frowned, "I don't know what Klaus has been putting into your head, but I haven't kissed Hayley. EVER! I love YOU Care."

Getting frustrated, I went and punched him in the stomach, he fell to his knees and let out a cough.

"I would never do that to Caroline. Unlike you, I know how to treat someone I care about. If you cared for her as you say, then you wouldn't have done what you did."

Silence overcame us, until a small whisper shattered it.

"Klaus."

I turn to see Caroline holding her bags, "Let's go" She leaves without a glance at Tyler.

Bending down I whispered to Tyler, "If you ever come near Caroline again, I will end you."

He laughs softly, "Care would never allow it to happen. She loves me too much."

Grinding my teeth together to restrain myself I said, "Not for long."

I walked outside and found Caroline near a bench with a phone to her ear. I went up to her and place my hand on her hip to pull her close.

She looks up and smiles sadly, "Yes mom, I'm fine. I'm just frustrated about my classes."

I could hear her mom, "Come on honey, it can't be THAT bad. Anyway I love you Caroline."

"I love you too mom; talk to you soon. Bye." She clicks the phone off and sighs.

"Something the matter love?" I asked while giving her a kiss on the side of her temple.

She shakes her head, "No."

"Caroline."

She kisses the underside of my jaw, then pulls away to go to her bags, "Im being serious Klaus."

I watched as she started to pick them up, _What isn't she telling me?_

She takes a deep breathe, "Ok! Lets go." She begins to walk farther and farther away from me.

"Caroline!" She turns back and stares, "Where are we going?!"

She smiles which warms my heart, "home!"


End file.
